


Another regular hunt

by angel_wing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, M/M, don't really know what to write here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_wing/pseuds/angel_wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was another shitty day. Sam and Dean were tracking another monster. As usual. Everything was as usual. Except few things weren't.</p><p>Story about how Dean became a bait and finally accepted who he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another regular hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I don't own any of these characters.

It was another shitty day. Sam and Dean were tracking another monster. As usual. Everything was as usual. Except Castiel wasn’t showing up in days now. Brothers started to get worried. Dean tried to call him, but there was no answer once so ever. They stopped at motel and started checking background. The creature they were tracking was killing people. As usual. Dean felt bored. Once again there was a monster who killed humans, and for what? For human flesh? For revenge? Because it simply liked killing people? They didn’t know, but that wasn’t so important for Dean. It was another monster to kill, to eliminate for the _bigger good_. Dean had enough fighting. He was exhausted, he was always tense because of threat hiding behind every corner. He just hated this _job_. But he couldn’t stop doing what he did. It was his only way for living for too long. Of course he could do some other things, he could be whoever he wanted, but he knew that deep inside he would miss tracking monsters, fighting and all the things he’s doing now. He knew he couldn’t settle down. He was trapped. If only there was something to help him go through every day…

“Did you find anything?”

“What?” Dean asked, suddenly brought back from his thoughts.

“Did you find anything?” Sam repeated.

“No, I was… thinking.” Dean said.

“Then don’t think. Read.” Sam said angrily. “For last few days you’re thinking all the time.”

“You don’t want me to think?” Dean asked surprised. “So I should be some mindless carrot?”

“No. I mean that for last days you’re different, absentminded” Sam explained. “I just want you to focus on work. I’m worried.”

“Don’t be.” Dean snapped. He was angry being caught on thinking. Sam was right, he should focus. 

Sam stared at Dean for a while but didn’t say a word. Dean went back to reading local newspaper, and Sam saw his eyes moving from one side of paper to another. He went back to searching through the Internet on his laptop. They were looking for hours now and they were both tired. But they had to find something on that creature they were tracking. They knew it was hunting people, men, if they had to be specific. They couldn’t find nothing that those dead men had in common though. They were at different age, different race, different society. The only thing they knew was that this creature, demon, or whatever, looked like young man. That wasn’t conforming. Most of men in this town were young, that wasn’t any clue.

“Hey” Sam said “I think I found something.”

“What?”

“You remember that mother of a man murdered a week ago?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, so what?” Dean asked. 

“She told us that her son was at Gold Olive the night he was murdered.” Sam said and seeing his brother questioning gaze he added “I just found his blog. He has pictures from that pub. With a man.”

“So what?” Dean asked again, didn’t understanding what’s that supposed to mean and how it could help them.

“He’s got pics of him and the other guy, also killed.” Sam explained, feeling angry that his brother still didn’t understood it. Dean only stared at him, silently urging him to continue.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, “What if that creature hunts only gay?”

“What?” Dean frowned. “That’s odd.”

“Yeah, it is.” Sam said. “We must find out whether other victims were gay.”

\--- 

„So they were all gay and this monster looks like young man and seduces them? For what?”

“To kill them I suppose” Sam answered.

“I know that.” Dean rolled his eyes. “But why?”

“The more important thing is how to kill this thing?” Sam said.

“Maybe it’s afraid of women and only women can kill it?” Dean joked. 

“I don’t think so.” Sam said slowly, thinking. “It must be something else… Did you try to get Castiel here? Maybe he would know.”

“You really think Cas would know something about gays?” Dean looked at his brother and grinned. “He hardly know anything about women.”

“That was just a suggestion.” Sam snapped and after a while he added with small smile “He keeps surprising us though.”

“I don’t think he could help.” Dean repeated. But the vision of seeing Cas moved him. He missed the angel, but he wouldn’t admit it, even to himself. It was a nice change talking about what they do to someone who wasn’t Sam. And Cas seem to understand Dean’s feelings about all this hunting.

“Anyway, I think you should call him. He might be supportive.” Sam said and quickly added, because his brother had opened mouth to say something. “Even if he doesn’t know much about gays.”

Dean closed his mouth and nodded. He tried to call on cellphone he gave Castiel, but there was no answer. He said Castiel’s name out loud but there was no result either. The angel didn’t came.

“Well, I tried.” Dean shrugged and threw his brother excusing smile.

They continued searching alone.

\---

“Hey.”

"Hello.” Dean answered while turning to see who greeted him.

Behind him stood about 28 years old man, smiling at Dean. To Dean smiling was a little harder to do. He figured out who can stand in front of him and wanted to act his role perfect, but pretending to be gay wasn’t his favorite role. But he didn’t want to scare demon away, before he could kill it.

“Hi.” Sam step into the conversation. Dean always joked that Sam is gay and he was sure, that Sam would better play the role than him, but young man seemed not to be interested in Sam at all.

“I haven’t seen you here earlier.” Stranger said with a pleasant smile. Dean noticed that his eyes were similar blue to Cas’ eyes, but there were something in the stranger’s eyes he couldn’t define that made him uncomfortable.

“Yeah, I’m doing this for the first time.” Dean said. “I mean I’m in this town for the first time. I travel a lot.” He added quickly and felt he’s slowly going red. Why was he acting so weird? “This is my brother. We travel together.” Dean said to change strangers attention to Sam.

“I’m Sam, and this is Dean.” Sam raised his hand to stranger who shook it.

“I’m Robin” Stranger said.

“Like Robin Hood!” Dean said and regretted his words immediately. He didn’t know why was he saying all this things. Robin’s eyes turned to Dean.

“You can say that.” Robin agreed and he stared at Dean as though he could see through him. Castiel does it too, Dean remembered, but Cas’ gaze is much more warm and less offensive… This Robin makes him feel strange and Dean was sure he doesn’t want to feel that way.

“It’s hard.” Robin said suddenly.

“What’s hard? Nothing’s hard!” Dean claimed immediately and his heart started to beat faster. He was nervous, this pretending to be gay was getting much more uncomfortable than it was supposed to be and all Dean wanted to do was run back to their motel room, but he knew he had to get this monster’s- Robin’s trust. It wasn’t at all as easy as Sam had explained to him earlier.

Robin chuckled. “I meant it’s hard to realize you’re who you are.” he explained.

“I don’t--” rest of Dean’s sentence was cut off by a kiss Robin pressed on his lips. Dean immediately pushed Robin away.

„Dude, what the hell?” Dean shouted. He was terrified. Not only because some gay, Robin his brain supplied, just kissed him. He felt different and that feeling was terrifying him most. He couldn’t identify it but it was strange.

Robin was staring at him and smiling. His eyes glistening in semi-light of the bar. Sam’s mouth was opened in silent surprise. Suddenly he must have remembered why they came here, because he closed his mouth and cleared his throat to say something. But said nothing. Robin was still staring at Dean and he recognized something familiar in that look.

“Strange.” Robin said and tilted his head Castiel-wise. “You seemed available.”

Dean stared at him wide-eyed, while Robin leaned into his personal space and whispered in his ear “Come find me when you solve your feelings” before he turned and left the bar.

\---

“I’m not going back there.” Dean said angrily.

“You have to!” Sam said. “He liked you, you could try to… to…” Sam seemed to have trouble with ending that sentence.

“To what? To _seduce_ him?” words came out of Deans mouth without his permission and something twisted in his stomach and he flinched. “Why can’t you do it?”

“ _Because_ he was obviously interested in you.” Sam said slowly. “You must meet with him and take him somewhere you could be alone…” 

“Alone?” Dean swallowed. His eyes widened and he started to sweat. Sam was obviously having fun seeing how Dean reacted to his words.

“Yes, alone. To kill him.” Sam was grinning. He seem to know exactly what thought just came to Dean’s mind and was laughing his ass of it.

“Yes, kill him!” Dean said a bit too loud, but felt relieved. Of course, they were supposed to kill this demon-thing. And when Sam asked him to get him to a place they could be alone he meant a place where no one could see how brothers _kill_ him. Nothing more. Nope.

“I must sleep with it.” Dean said thoughtfully. Sam stared at him with wide-opened questioning eyes and Dean immediately added “I mean with that thought! I must think it through, plan something… Oh, shut up!”

Sam laughed and Dean felt his ears were getting hot. Dean mumbled something about getting shower. He wanted to wash everything that happened today, but when he turned around he bumped into Castiel.

“Dude! Don’t do that!” Dean snapped and punched his fists against Cas’ shoulders in anger and in attempt to push him away, but ended in pushing himself away from the angel. Once again Dean was reminded that Castiel really could be an immovable object. “Where the hell were you?”

“I was… occupied.” Castiel said.

“Occupied? _Occupied_?” Dean was slowly starting to lose his nerves and letting his frustrations get out. “We have another fucking demon to kill and Sam figured I would be a beat ‘cos that freak likes me and you say you were occupied?!” Dean shouted.

“How do you mean the demon likes you? I don’t understand.” Castiel tilted his head and stared at him.

Dean met his gaze with gaping mouth. How could Cas not understand? Well, of course, Cas was an angel, he didn’t knew much about humans, but still Dean didn’t seem to process how to explain it to him. Fortunately Sam answered Cas’ question for him.

“It means that this demon is gay.” Sam said and Castiel looked at him with the same questioning stare. “He likes men.” Castiel still didn’t seem to understand. “Sexualy.” Sam added exasperatedly.

Castiel’s pupils widened a bit, but Sam was standing too far to notice it. Dean wasn’t.

“We thought you could help us.” Sam cleared his throat. “But Dean seems to be exactly what the demon wants, so I think he will manage to seduce him…” Dean gave him murderous look “…and then we kill him.”

“How do you want to seduce him, Dean?” Cas asked genuinely curious. Sam laughed as Dean’s cheeks were now turning red and Dean had enough talking about him and goddamned demon. He felt uncomfortable under angel’s intense gaze.

“I’m not going to _seduce_ anyone.” Dean snapped, feeling anger raising inside him. “Fuck you all, I’m out!” He shouted and left.

He wanted to get out. Wanted to be alone. To stop thinking about this situation he was in. Cold night air cooled his face when he walked fast across the parking lot. Some freaking demon kills gay. OK. But why the hell was he interested in Dean? He wasn’t gay… Dean stopped momentarily. _“It’s hard to realize you’re who you are.”_ At first Dean thought Robin meant him being hunter, but the kiss proved him wrong. Robin thought Dean was gay. What if he was? No, that can’t be true. He always dated girls, always fucked girls. He couldn’t be gay. Dean shook his head and started walking again. Obviously that demon was attracted to Dean, because he was handsome guy. That’s all. And for fuck’s sake, he doesn’t have to do anything with him!

\---

“Where are we going?” Dean asked trying very hard not to sound scared.

“I thought we could go for a walk.” Robin said calmly. “This time of season is so beautiful.”

“Uh-hm.”

“Are you afraid of me?” Robin stopped suddenly and looked at Dean with concern. 

“I did.” Dean said having in mind not to scare this thing away before Sam would be able to kill him. But where was he anyway? He’s supposed to be near if Dean would need any help.

As soon as that thought came to his mind he felt Robin’s hand on his arm. It was sliding gently up to his face.

“Relax. You’re so tense.” Robin said quietly and leaned in to kiss him. Dean wanted to run away but he felt he couldn’t move. 

Robin’s lips were getting closer and closer, but Dean’s mind was focused on the task. In the corner of his eye he saw Sam sneaking behind Robin’s back. He grabbed Robin’s hand, which was now resting on his cheek and then he felt… curiosity. But whatever he might have done was cut short when Robin turned around quickly and grabbed Sam’s wrist. 

“You thought you could kill me?” Robin snapped. “You’re not quick enough.”

Sam groaned as Robin twisted his wrist with loud crack and his knees bucked under him. The knife he was holding fell to the ground. Robin kicked it away into the bushes.

Dean rushed at Robin and knocked him to the ground. They struggled for a moment but then Robin managed to get on Dean, grab his wrists with his hands and pin Dean to the ground. He blocked Dean’s legs with his own body and suddenly Dean felt something long and hard pressed to his thigh. He looked down then up at demon’s face. He was smiling almost predatory and Dean felt like a girl who’s about to be raped in a moment. He felt small bit of curiosity, the same kind he felt earlier. But there was something rejecting in Robin, despite of course him being a demon who wanted to fuck Dean and kill him eventually.

Robin’s grip loosened, his eyes widened and shock replaced the look of lust on his face. Fear was the last thing Dean saw in Robin’s eyes before Castiel stabbed him in the back with the demon knife. Then light and smoke emerged from his mouth and Robin’s dead body slumped down.

Dean groaned under his heavy weight but managed to push him away. Later he salted and burned his body. He felt relieved that it was all over. And yet there was one thing he kept thinking about. What if the demon was right?

\---

Castiel healed Sam’s wrist and Sam was now sleeping. Dean was lying on his own bed, thinking. He couldn’t sleep so after a while he decided to catch some fresh air. Walking across motel’s parking lot Dean thought about what he felt when the demon kissed him, when he felt his cock on his thigh and he felt sudden twitch of his own cock. Dean turned round the corner and was face to face with Castiel. 

“Dude.” Dean barked, Castiel would really give him heart attack one day. “You really must stop doing this!”

“My apologies.” Castiel said, his voice was low as usual.

Dean looked at angel’s sky blue eyes. Cas wouldn’t laugh, he thought. He could tell him.

“That demon… He’d done something to me.” Dean said.

“Are you hurt?” Castiel asked, brows furrowing, concern obvious in his voice.

“No. Not that way.” Dean didn’t know how to say it. Angel was staring at him as usual. “It’s just… I started to wonder… I know it’s stupid…” He couldn’t end any sentence. He couldn’t find any words to define how he felt.

Castiel tilted his head and gave him questioning gaze.

“When that demon kissed me I felt disgust.” Dean said. “But then I- I felt curiosity.”

Castiel’s eyes widened slightly.

“I often feel curiosity.” Cas said slowly. ”Humans still surprise me.”

“Yes, but I mean other kind of curiosity.” Dean said starting to sweat, nervous that angel didn’t understand what he meant.

“I don’t understand.” Castiel said.

The only thing Dean could think about right then was that Cas wouldn’t laugh, he wouldn’t laugh, he wouldn’t…  
Dean leaned forward fast, before he could change his mind and his body would protest and he pressed his lips to Cas’. Castiel’s lips were soft and warm. Like girl’s, Dean thought. Castiel broke the kiss, moving away from Dean and Dean pouted at the lack of angel’s lips.

“What are you doing?” Castiel frowned.

“I’ve wanted to... to try... to find out... I...” Dean swallowed hard and started to panic as he realized he really wanted to kiss Cas. Not to find out if he’s gay. He wanted to do it because he was attracted to Cas. And, apparently _because_ he’s gay. “Forget it!” Dean snapped and turned away, but fine grip on his wrist stopped him.

“I won’t.”

“You won’t what?” Dean’s eyes widened as he turned and was once again facing Castiel.

“I won’t forget.” Castiel said with his low, soft voice and pulled Dean closer, so close their chests touched. “And I hope you won’t too.”

His eyes met Castiel’s. There was calm and warmth in his gaze and Dean felt secured. He smiled and so did Cas. And then whole world ceased to nothing as their lips met, slowly, like they still weren’t sure what they were doing. And Dean fell into that kiss. Nothing else mattered. Who cares if he’s gay? If only that kiss would last forever...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please throw me some feedback so in future I could improve my writing.


End file.
